Selfless Submission
by Starlight257
Summary: Blackmail can be such a painful affair. In this case, it certainly is for Harry. Harry/Cormac. Dubious consent. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All references to the Harry Potter series remain the property of the author. I claim no ownership of anything other than those sections created through original thought.

*** ***

**

* * *

**

**Selfless Submission**

"It's not that bad, Harry."

Luna's dreamy voice, though quiet, penetrated through the thick noise of both people talking and music being played. Harry jumped slightly, recovering from his boredom educed coma before turning to face Luna, who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Come _on_, Luna!" His voice was exasperated and yet maintained a hint of drowsiness. "This has got to be one of the dullest Christmas parties I've ever been to, and that's saying something considering I spent every Christmas up until my first year at Hogwarts locked in a cupboard."

"Well... at least the faeries are interesting. And I'm certain we'll be able to see a nargle tonight, what with all this mistletoe hanging around." She seemed unperturbed by Harry's obvious frustration, instead following one of the faeries with her bulging eyes.

Harry looked up, and began to watch them swirl around the golden lamp in the centre of the room, casting colourful light upon the people gathered beneath. The walls, already tent-like in appearance due to the hangings of emerald, crimson and gold which covered them, seemed even less solid as light flashed across them, making them dance and shimmer.

Of course, Harry had expected Slughorn's Christmas party to be dull. How could it possibly have been interesting when everyone attending was just so unexciting? But he really hadn't been prepared for this level of dullness. Even the music, which was quite loud, and the intensity of colour, supplied by both the light and the decorations, were not enough to prevent him from drifting off to sleep every few minutes.

The voices of various people filtered through the sound of the music, and Harry was able to hear small snippets of conversation.

"Well of course you must know that my father holds a very important place in the Ministry, being the Junior Executive Adviser to..."

"And so my uncle said that he would be delighted if I would come out with him some time and..."

"Because, as I've already said, I had been vehemently opposed to this from the very beginning and..."

However, as exciting as this all was to Harry, he just couldn't find the resolve necessary to maintain consciousness. So with little else to do, he just stood against the wall alongside Luna, gazing at the fluttering lights as if mesmerised. But just then he saw a face coming towards him through the crowd, and a smile spread across his face. "Hermio-"

"Harry! Quickly, you have to hide me. I've only just escaped that revolting Cormac McLaggen and I couldn't take another second of his attempts to grope me. Seriously, could he be any less obvious? " Her face was scrunched up in an expression of total disgust.

"Hermione," Luna's distant voice spoke just as Harry had opened his mouth to reply, "would you like me to take you outside for some fresh air? I wouldn't mind a nice walk in the dark, and the nargles seem determined to hide in the mistletoe. But I can't blame them for that with all of these people around."

Hermione, surprisingly, did not roll her eyes at this, but instead reacted with great enthusiasm. "Excellent idea Luna! Come on; let's go before he finds his way over here." And with that, she grabbed Luna's hand and practically dragged her from the room, leaving Harry standing alone against the wall, his expression one of shock.

Several agonisingly dull minutes passed, and Harry decided that it would be best if he made a quiet exit so as not to appear rude. Professor Slughorn had gone to the trouble of inquiring into Harry's timetable so that he would be able to set the party for a night on which Harry had nothing planned. Leaving this soon would certainly appear unappreciative. He also hoped to slip out unnoticed, in an attempt to avoid being drawn into some dry form of conversation with one of the people in attendance.

Fortunately, he had come prepared, extracting from an inside pocket of his elegant black dress robes his invisibility cloak. He looked around, checking to see if anybody was watching, and just as he was about to unfurl the cloak, a loud voice reached his ears.

"Harry," it called, and he spun around to see who it was, moving the hand which held the invisibility cloak behind his back as he did so. Cormac McLaggen was pushing his way through the crowd, headed straight for him. Harry quickly searched for an opportunity to escape, but before he could even begin to move, one of Cormac's strong hands was on his shoulder.

Before Cormac could speak however, Harry decided it would be best to cut him off and leave before he became trapped, held hostage by subjects of such boring and tedious natures as could knock a man unconscious. "Cormac, good to see you." His tone, even to him, sounded falsely cheerful. "If you were looking for Hermione, I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen her at all since the party started. Well, I really need to go, but if you find her could you tell her tha-"

"Actually, I was hoping to have a few words with you Harry." Cormac spoke, his dark eyes staring straight into Harry's green ones and his hand firmly grasping Harry's shoulder, making escape impossible. Harry stared back at Cormac, noting the fierce look of determination on his face and his slightly malevolent smile.

"Well, actually I was just about to lea-"

"Good. Now, what I really wanted to speak about was quidditch. It seems to me that you have been abusing your position as quidditch captain, and I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if-"

He was cut off suddenly by Harry's harsh voice, full of an anger which perfectly complemented the red colour that now tinged his entire face. "Listen to me McLaggen! I've already told you that there is _no_ way I am going to give you the keepers position. Ron earned it. He saved all five goals, and you only managed four." He saw that Cormac's expression had changed into one of hostility, and that he was about to open his mouth to reply. "And don't you _dare_ give me that crap about Ginny giving Ron an easy save just because she's his sister. You know as well as I do that she gave it her best."

His voice rang with a note of finality, and he turned to storm away. The hand upon his shoulder squeezed even tighter, almost painful now. Harry looked back at Cormac, his expression of disbelief switching to one of confusion as he saw that Cormac was chuckling softly, his smile arrogant and infuriating.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." His voice, rather than loud and furious as Harry had expected, was low and unsettlingly calm. "Yes, I know that Ron saved all five goals by himself. But I also know that I am the better keeper. You see, at first I didn't realise just what had happened. How could I have missed the quaffle when it was right there in front of me?" He was laughing again, this time slightly louder as Harry began to panic.

"But we both know that I didn't miss that quaffle. Not really, anyway. You see Potter; I know it was that girl, Hermione Granger, who cast a confundus charm on me at tryouts. That's why I missed it. You know I'm not lying, isn't that right Potter?"

Harry stared at Cormac, trying to regain his composure. "Well, if you think that I'm going to give you another go, then you're wrong. Ron was just as good as you were, and I made the decision as captain to make him the keeper. End of discussion." His voice remained powerful even as his insides squirmed. "Now if you would kindly let go of me, I think I'll be leaving." He brought his hand up to his shoulder and struggled to pry the older boy's hand away.

Cormac's hand squeezed tighter, causing Harry to wince in pain and cease his attempts to move away. He looked up and saw that Cormac's eyes now had a sinister glint in them.

"No Harry, you don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. I could so easily tell a teacher that Miss Granger had used a charm to cheat a friend into the quidditch team, and that you yourself had been in on it." Harry began to feel slightly faint. "Of course, this would mean serious repercussions for the both of you, not least of all would be your removal from the team as captain. And of course, your dear friend Ron would most probably lose his position as well." He bared his teeth in a menacing grin at these last words.

Harry stared up at Cormac in shock, disbelief and concern swirling through his mind.

_Hermione would die if she was suspended, or even given a detention. And Ron only just found his confidence. It would ruin his self-esteem forever if he found out that he was only made keeper because someone else cheated for him. I can't let McLaggen ruin everything like this. I won't let him do it._

Harry sighed heavily before looking up once more into the other boy's face. "What do you want? I suppose you'd like the Gryffindor keeper's position? I'm sorry, but I can't give it to you because it's Ron's. But instead, how about you take my place as captain? You can have it. Please, just don't punish my friends for something I did."

Cormac smirked and shook his head slowly in an irritating manner. "No Harry. I've lost interest in quidditch. Doesn't seem to appeal to me as much as it used to." His tone was suspiciously nonchalant. "No, What I really want..." He leaned in towards harry, his mouth at Harry's ear as he breathed these last words, "... is _you." _

Harry drew back, clearly shocked by this response. He stared open mouthed at Cormac for several seconds, waiting for something more, anything that would make sense.

_He's got to be joking. What does he mean he wants me?_

"W-What do you mean... err... exactly?" Harry's voice shook slightly and Cormac smiled.

"I mean," once again, he was breathing the words into Harry's ear, "I want you, Harry Potter. I want to feel you. To fuck you so hard that you scream. I want you to _worship _me. I. Want. You."

Harry blinked rapidly as Cormac's words sunk in, and then he stared back into those dark eyes as they watched him.

_He wants WHAT! I can't.... That's just... sick. It's sick and – and..._

"Tonight. It has to be tonight, because if it isn't I will be going straight to the staff room in the morning. You have only two choices Harry." His voice was composed and smug. "You can accept my proposition and it'll all be over tonight, or," he shrugged, "you can ignore it and ruin the lives of yourself and your friends." A few seconds passed in heavy silence. "So which will it be?"

_No. But. No. I can't... I can't let him. I can't. No. What?_

But then a small voice sounded inside his head.

_It's not just about you. This is about Ron and Hermione as well, and they're your best friends. Sometimes you need to sacrifice something so that others can be can do this. It's nothing dangerous, and you can't put a price on the happiness of your best friends. You can't be that selfish. And it'll all be over soon..._

Harry had been silent for over a minute now, however the smirk on Cormac's face had not diminished in this time. His expression had not become uneasy, but rather he appeared to have grown more confident.

"Ok." Harry's voice was soft, the sound of resignation tinged with sadness. "Where do we...?" He let the question trail off unfinished, looking down at the floor.

"Come with me." Cormac's voice held a snobbish quality as he pulled Harry roughly away from the wall. Harry had not been expecting this, and as a result he lost his balance, throwing both arms out before him to grasp Cormac's broad shoulders. The invisibility cloak, which until now had remained forgotten behind his back, fell to the ground, and he bent down to retrieve it before Cormac could see what it was. But he was too slow, Cormac's quick reflexes allowing him to snatch it from him and hold it out of reach.

The thin, silvery material swayed with the sudden movement and fell across Cormac's muscled chest, giving the appearance of a set of shoulders and a head floating several feet above a pair of legs. Cormac looked down at his missing body, confused for a second before realisation dawned on him, and he looked back at Harry with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Well, well, Harry. What have we here?" His grin grew impossibly wider as he watched Harry's blank face. "Do you know, I think this could be just perfect for tonight? Some privacy for us, and plenty of witnesses for me. That way, there's no chance of a hex hitting me when I'm not paying attention." He looked around quickly and then threw the cloak over both of them, pressing up against Harry who was now being held against the wall.

Cormac ground his crotch against Harry's as he leaned forward, swiping his tongue along Harry's lips.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Shhhh... Wouldn't want anybody to discover us like this now, would we?" Harry, who had been about to protest, closed his mouth, his eyes burning with humiliation. "We will be completing our little deal right here, right now. So you'd better quiet down unless you want somebody to hear us."

He pressed his lips against Harry's, forcing his tongue into his mouth. His tall, muscular frame held Harry securely against the wall while his hands roamed over Harry's body, groping him through the fabric of his dress robes as he continued to grind against him.

Harry peered anxiously past Cormac, casting his eyes around to see whether anyone at the party was looking in their direction. The music had, however, covered up the sounds of his initial protests, and people continued their conversations completely unaware of what was happening just metres from them.

Cormac deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into Harry's mouth and crushing their faces impossible closer so that his powerful jaw pushed painfully against Harry's skin. Once breath became absolutely necessary, he pulled back, smirking at Harry.

"Now you're going to do exactly as I tell you, or the deals off." To emphasise this point, he ground his hips roughly into Harry's once more, breathing a silent moan as he did so. One hand moved up into Harry's hair, grabbing a handful and drawing Harry's face to his own for another deep kiss. The other trailed down Harry's side, coming to rest on his arse before squeezing roughly.

Harry could feel Cormac's massive hard on pressing against his stomach each time the taller boy ground against him. His hands clung to Cormac's firm back as his own back scraped against one of the silken gold hangings adorning the walls. The colourful lights illuminating the room would prevent anyone from noticing its movement, as every hanging in the room appeared to be moving along with the flashes of colour.

"On your knees, Harry," growled Cormac, swinging them both around so that now his back was resting against the wall. Harry lowered himself tentatively, looking up into the smug face above him. "Oh, and I almost forgot," his voice was almost innocent as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand, "_Removulus_."

Harry looked down to see that he was now completely naked, his prominent erection standing tall even though he wished that this wasn't the case. A blush rose in his cheeks as he looked back up at Cormac, who was surveying him lustily.

"Harry, I've wanted to fuck you for so long. That arse of yours is one of the sexiest I've ever seen, and it would be a shame not to claim it first. That's why I tried out for quidditch actually." His voice was irritatingly cool. "I wanted to display my irresistible body in those showers and make you want me. But, I guess I didn't need to waste my time after all." He shrugged, moving his hands down to unbuckle his belt.

Harry's breathing accelerated as first the belt was removed and then the fly unzipped before his very eyes. He was not surprised to find that Cormac had gone commando, however the size of Cormac's cock made him swallow nervously.

"Huge, I know." His tone was boastful as he looked down at Harry kneeling before him. "But just look at me. How could you expect anything less?"

Cormac was tall and had an athletic build, with broad shoulders, a handsome face and a well toned chest that was evident even beneath his dress robes. His lower half was just as impressive, with a firm arse, powerful thighs and a thick cock that looked to be around ten inches long.

_Self absorbed git. He'd probably fuck himself if he could. And how is _that_ supposed to fit inside of me?_

"Now suck me Harry."

Harry, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do, move forward slowly until the head of Cormac's cock was enveloped by his lips. He began to suck, swirling his tongue around the head before taking in even more of the huge member.

"Mmm..." came the soft moan from Cormac as he moved his hands through Harry's hair. "That feels so good Harry. Mmm... yeah, take more." Cormac held Harry's head and began to thrust the end of his cock in and out of Harry's warm, wet mouth, moving gently as more and more entered into the warmth with each thrust.

Harry grasped Cormac's thighs, trying to stop his thrusting movement, but he was unable to. Cormac's thick cock was now almost touching the back of Harry's throat, and Harry tried to tell him that he couldn't take anymore. The cock in his mouth made all words unintelligible though, and so Harry was powerless as Cormac continued to thrust deeper.

The tip brushed against the back of Harry's throat, already leaking copious amounts of pre-come into Harry's mouth. Harry gagged, and Cormac smirked down at him. "You'll be taking it all, Potter." And with that, he shoved the entire length of his cock down Harry's throat, moaning at the sensation. Harry gagged violently for several seconds, swallowing and eliciting a louder moan from Cormac.

"You were made for this Potter. To pleasure me." Cormac drew his cock from Harry's mouth, allowing him to draw in a breath before thrusting back in and continuing to fuck his face.

This continued for several minutes, Cormac's moaning increasing in volume until Harry was certain that others would be able to hear it. He needed to finish this quickly.

He swirled his tongue around Cormac's cock, and Cormac let out a small whimper and shot his seed down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed, tasting the unusual flavour of Cormac's seed as he did so and struggling not to let any escape from his mouth.

Cormac withdrew from Harry's mouth, removing his hands from Harry's hair and sliding down the wall, the invisibility cloak floating down on top of them. Cormac had his eyes closed and a satisfied grin plastered across his face. Harry was panting heavily, trying to regain his breath.

The voices of those at the party once more drifted to Harry through the blaring of the music as he sat there, hidden beneath the invisibility cloak, completely naked. Cormac shifted and Harry looked around to see him staring at Harry hungrily, his cock once more erect and standing hard against his robes.

"On your hands and knees, Harry. I've still got _loads_ more where that came from." He winked in an attempt at sexiness, however to Harry, who was feeling disgusted, it only increased the smugness which radiated from him. Cormac pulled out his wand once more, and Harry watched as this time Cormac's clothes disappeared, leaving him completely naked.

Now Harry was able to fully appreciate just how well muscled he was, noticing the toned chest and bulging biceps. He wondered how he could possibly have any more juice left after depositing so much into Harry's mouth already, and seeming to read Harry's mind, Cormac smirked. "It's all about endurance, Harry. And now you're going to feel my cock up your hot little arse. Feel me inside you, pounding into you until you scream."

Harry stared at him, and his self-absorbed appearance seemed to falter for a moment, briefly being replaced with anger. "I said hands and knees, _Potter._"

Harry moved slowly into position, Cormac brushing against him due to the restriction of the invisibility cloak. He then felt Cormac's cock rub against his arse, smearing pre-come over the pale, flawless skin. He watched as two strong arms positioned themselves on either side of his own, and felt firm muscles press against his back. Legs pushed his own further apart, and he could feel breathing against his ear.

"So..." Cormac breathed, allowing some of his weight to rest on the body beneath. "Are you ready for me?" Cormac's tongue traced along the shell of his ear before running down his neck.

"A-aren't you going to... I mean, well, don't you need to... prepare me, um, before-"

His panicked whispering was cut off by a soft chuckling beside his ear. "No, Harry. We're doing this rough. You're going to feel me, and you're going to beg for me to fuck you harder... _faster."_

Harry swallowed, feeling again the huge length pressed against him. Cormac moved his hand down Harry's body, tracing a path down his side and to his arse. He held his cock while supporting most of his weight on the other hand, and positioned it at Harry's entrance.

Without another word, Cormac pushed into Harry, the head of his cock passing through the tight ring of muscle. Harry whimpered, feeling intense pain as Cormac continued his long, slow thrust. He moved at a maddeningly slow pace, and it was all Harry could do to hold back the scream that threatened to escape his lips.

At last, after minutes of agonising pain, Cormac stopped, his cock entirely sheathed within Harry. Heavy breathing filled Harry's ears, and sweat dripped down his face.

"Can you feel me Harry?" Cormac spoke in a saucy voice into his right ear. "Do you want me?" He thrust ever so slightly, and Harry whimpered as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. "Do you... _need _me?"

_Anything. Anything but this. I can't take it. I don't... I can't... I need..._

"Move." Harry's voice was slightly louder than he had intended, nonetheless maintaining a note of desperation. Cormac chuckled, a strained, triumphant sound before he drew his cock almost entirely out of Harry.

"Take it all." He thrust in powerfully, his balls slapping against Harry's arse.

"Ahhh." Harry had been about to shout due to the pain when Cormac's cock brushed against his prostate and pleasure like he had never felt before surged through him. Cormac drew back out and once more rammed the full ten inches of his cock back into Harry, establishing a steady pace.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh. Harry... _fuck... _your arse is so... ugh... tight." His voice was breathy and barely louder than a whisper, but Harry heard ever word so clearly you'd think he wasn't in a room full of people and music.

"Ohh..." Each stroke earned another soft moan from Harry as Cormac's thick cock brushed against his prostate. His arms were quivering as they struggled to hold both his own and Cormac's weight up, as the larger boy was now focusing all his strength on pounding into Harry.

The rhythm continued for what seemed to Harry an eternity but was probably around ten minutes. The sound of heavy breathing and skin colliding with skin was only punctuated by infrequent outbursts from Cormac.

"Yeah. _Yeah._"

"Feel my cock, Harry."

"So hot. Ugh, ugh, ugh."

Harry couldn't take it anymore, climaxing and spilling his seed onto the floor beneath him. He shuddered and his arms collapsed so that his head was now resting on them as Cormac pounded into his raised arse. His muscles clenched around Cormac's huge cock, and this drew from him a long moan.

However he was not finished, and seemed determined to carry on. Harry felt exhausted, but the waves of pleasure continued to come. Cormac maintained his rhythm, and pounded his arse just as hard.

"You... see... Harry." His sentence was broken by his own heavy panting. "I can... keep... going. _I_... _own_... _you." _Each of these three words was followed by an even stronger thrust than the last. And then the rhythm broke.

"Ahhhhh!"

Cormac's hands gripped Harry's hips so tight that Harry was sure there would be bruises. His body shook and Harry felt Cormac's seed fill him, warm and wet. He slumped down onto Harry, pressing all his weight onto the body beneath. Both boys panted hard, drawing in ragged breaths.

Several people had turned at the sound of Cormac's cry, however they could see nothing. The invisibility cloak still covered them, caressing bare skin. As they lay there, minutes passed without any movement other than the rising and falling of chests. Then Cormac rolled over, settling next to Harry and turning to look into his green eyes.

Cormac smiled, his teeth gleaming and his eyes sparkling. He had his wand in his hand, and muttered something, the result of which was that he was now fully clothed. Harry remained naked.

"Well, Harry." His voice was once more supercilious and confident. "We both know you enjoyed that immensely. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime... if you're lucky." And with that, he stood up, dropping the invisibility cloak back onto the floor so that it covered Harry's naked form.

He smirked, turned, and left, strutting through the crowd of people who remained totally oblivious to what had just happened right under their noses.

The End

* * *

*** ***

Reviews, opinions and feedback are all very much appreciated.

Starlight257.


	2. Chapter 2

**I recommend, dear readers, that you do not read this second chapter if you did not enjoy the first.**

**- Fair warning, Starlight257.**

* * *

The cold light of a winter morning streamed through the windows of the great hall, falling softly and with little warmth upon the figures milling around the four house tables. It was Saturday, and of the few who had chosen to rise early in order to have breakfast with friends and classmates, it would be fair to say that Harry was not one of the happiest. While Hermione and Ron, both seated to his right, continued to consume the warm meal prepared that morning by the house elves of Hogwarts, Harry couldn't bring himself to eat anything. He had felt famished since he had woken from a troubled sleep, and even now his stomach growled in protest at his inability to consume even a single slice of toast. But as soon as he had entered the hall, his eyes had been momentarily drawn to the large figure of Cormac McLaggen; who had upon seeing Harry smirked with arrogant confidence and winked in a way which had caused Harry to suddenly lose his appetite.

An elbow to his side shocked him and Harry turned to Hermione who was looking slightly sheepish. "Sorry, I hadn't meant to hit you so hard. It's just that I really think you should eat _something_. Even if you're not hungry, just have some eggs or a glass of pumpkin juice. A full stomach will help you concentrate on all the homework you've built up during the week."

Harry groaned and decided that a glass of juice would be about all he could handle. Shifting in his seat as he stretched to reach the jug, he felt pain shoot up through his body and was only just able to stifle a gasp. He had already cast a few healing spells on himself since he had woken, repairing the most obvious damage. However nothing he had done seemed to have any effect on the constant burning he could feel in places he'd rather not, and even the slightest movement was very painful. It was a wonder that he had been able to make it down all those stairs, and just the thought of climbing back up them made him wince.

The sound of approaching owls built until it was loud enough to echo through the now silent hall, strong wings beating and beaks screeching combined with the rustling of envelopes, parcels and papers. Three separate rolled newspapers were deposited onto Hermione's plate which luckily had just been cleared, and she was quickly distracted by the new information which she felt compelled to read. While Ron was still shovelling as much food into his mouth as was possible before the food was cleared away, a brown owl similar to many of the others rushing past swooped down towards Harry and silently dropped a small black envelope onto his lap. Quickly looking around to check whether anybody else had noticed it, Harry opened the envelope and drew from it a black sheet of parchment with white writing. The message was short:

_Don't pretend you didn't like it. _

_Meet me tonight, my bed, after everyone is asleep._

_We'll have some fun._

_-C_

Harry felt his stomach churn and had to breathe steadily for a minute to stop himself from vomiting up what little was actually in his stomach. At first he felt intense disgust, quickly replaced by an equally strong wave of fear which was just as quickly overwhelmed by an anger which filled his entire body and made his blood boil. He stood up quickly, ignoring with considerable effort the sharp pain which followed the movement and shoving the letter into his pocket. Both Hermione and Ron looked up at him and began to rise also, but a firm shake of the head told them that he wanted to be alone and they hesitantly remained seated, watching as Harry strode from the hall.

He was part way up the stairs before he heard a deep voice behind him call his name. He spun around and marched up to the taller figure, using the step he was on to look into those dark eyes.

"What the hell are you playing at McLaggen? We had a deal! You said that if I agreed, it would all be over last night. I did what you wanted, and now you have nothing to hold against me. _You can't do this!_"

Cormac smirked maddeningly, folding his arms across his chest and staring at Harry with an amused expression. "Harry, Harry, Harry." He sighed with feigned disappointed, lowering his eyes before looking back up with the same smirk. "I never believed that you would be so naive, but then again I should have expected the Golden Boy to trust in the 'goodness' of all people. That is what I was relying on anyway when I confronted you the first time."

"What are you talking about?" Harry almost yelled, struggling to keep his voice low to avoid causing a scene.

"Harry, did you honestly believe that I would relinquish this power I have over you for _one_ _night_ of pleasure? I thought you were smarter than that; or maybe you secretly wanted me to take control of you?" He raised an eyebrow as if this were actually a possibility but shook his head when Harry opened his mouth to respond. "Granger's confundus charm was something trivial, but you must have thought it was your duty to protect your friends. In any case, I had absolutely no proof that she had actually done it, and the worst that would have happened had I voiced my suspicions to a teacher would have been a warning."

Harry felt sick, his face becoming pale as it drained of blood and his hands becoming cold. How could he have been so stupid? And now things had gone from bad to worse, and he could see any chances of escape quickly slipping away.

"That deal we made wasn't even sealed by magic, you didn't even ask me to sign anything. And now I have so much more power over you, power which I'm not willing to give away, power which will ensure your obedience for a long, long time. Unless you want the entire wizarding world to find out about our relationship and your apparent sexual preference, then I suggest that you do as I say whenever I ask you to." Harry grasped at the one thing he could think might save him from this personal hell.

"You don't have any proof of that. What you say will just be more meaningless, unfounded gossip amid endless rumours which are already out there. It couldn't be any worse than some of the other things I've overheard lately about myself. And besides, there's nothing you have that could possibly be held against me."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Harry. You see, coming from a privileged family with connections to some of the most respected wizards and witches of our time, I have at my disposal an expensive device which perhaps you may have heard of. For my birthday two years ago I was given by my father a pensieve, something which he believed would help with my study if I used it to store memories from classes or lectures. However, I can think of another memory which I consider infinitely more valuable. Can you guess which one?"

Harry struggled to control his breathing, the shock of this information causing him to blink rapidly and scattering any thoughts he might have had. He could feel darkness closing in, his mind going blank. He didn't think he could take much more of this, feeling a sudden need to lie down and close his eyes, hoping that he might wake up and everything would be back to normal; that last night's events might never have happened. But he was never that lucky, and the voice continued.

"I could show this memory, in all its graphic detail, to anybody at any time, and if you don't want that to happen then I suggest that you pay attention. I want you again tonight; come to my bed after everyone else is asleep, just as the note said. No excuses, just be there. Don't try to tell anyone, because I'll know if you do. And don't bring your wand; we don't want to risk any _accidents_. I'll see you later." With that, he stepped around Harry and ascended the remaining stairs, leaving the smaller boy standing frozen part way up the flight of stairs.

Harry had thought that by submitting to Cormac, that by sacrificing himself and his dignity for his friends, he would be able to protect them. He'd been tricked into thinking that he had the power to protect Ron from public embarrassment, to save Hermione from possible suspension or perhaps something worse. But all he'd really done was give Cormac even more power, not over others but over himself. All his life Harry had assumed the role of the hero, the Golden Boy, the one who selflessly put others before himself. And now he'd acted without really thinking things through, something he'd been warned against since his very first year at Hogwarts, and he couldn't think of a worse situation he could have gotten himself into if he'd actually tried.

Last night had been one of the most humiliating, demeaning and disgusting he could remember ever having experienced. Cormac had dominated him, taken his virginity, and he had been forced to lay back and take it without a struggle. When finally the horrible thrusting and panting had stopped, Cormac had left him naked beneath the invisibility cloak, cheerful figures swirling around his ruined body oblivious to his pain. It had taken all the strength he had left to stand up and leave the party, limping as unimaginable pain shot through his spine with even the smallest of movements. Reaching his cold bed after what had seemed like an eternity, Harry had been unable to cast even the simplest of healing spells before exhaustion overcame him and consciousness slipped away to be replaced by the numbness of sleep.

The thought of having to go through that again, and again, and again depending on Cormac's whims was almost enough to make him cry; break down right there in the middle of the entrance hall stairs. But he wouldn't give in that easily. He couldn't. The first time had been a mistake, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to put up a fight this time. It would be a simple matter of stunning Cormac, taking him by surprise and immobilising him as he searched for that pensieve. It must be somewhere in his room, somewhere Harry could find before the night was done. Then any evidence, any power the other boy might have could be swiftly destroyed, freeing him from slavery. It had to be done.

The Gryffindor common room was emptying quickly now, just a few students remaining in their warm, cosy corners as they finished up their reading or study before drifting off to their warm beds for the night. Harry was seated in one of the large cushy armchairs arranged around the fire, his fingers picking at the tattered material as he stared into the glowing embers of the fire. It was almost time to meet Cormac, and with each passing minute he became more restless and could feel his self-imposed calm slipping away.

Harry's mind had been occupied with his plans for the entire day, going over how he might best surprise the larger boy, which approach would ensure success, where the pensieve would most likely be hidden. He would approach in silence the bed which would most likely be surrounded by the red Gryffindor curtains, making sure not to alert the waiting figure to his presence. Then, once he was close enough, he would pull back the curtain and stun his shocked victim, giving him no chance to retaliate or counter his spell. It would be quick, simple and effective. Then all that would be left to do would be to search through Cormac's trunk for the pensieve, an awkward object which couldn't be hidden just anywhere, and then a basic memory charm such as _obliviate_ to ensure that no person other than Harry would know anything about this. If only he himself could forget about it all as well.

Both Hermione and Ron had noticed his mental absence throughout the day, his general quietness and the look of deep thought in his eyes. They had discussed what might be troubling their friend, and had eventually concluded that his mood was simply the result of the time of year. While you might expect most people to look forward to Christmas with building joy and excitement, they knew that Harry had never enjoyed his Christmas holidays with the Dursleys. Knowing that he would be staying at Hogwarts over the break, with most of his classmates staying with their families and having fun, it was bound to have some kind of effect on him. And with the risk of attack growing greater with each passing day, it was safe to say that any visits to his friends would probably not be going ahead. Believing this, they had decided not to trouble him with questions and had left him to think alone as they each went to bed.

It was time. The single source of light left in the common room was the soft red glow of embers which illuminated only the area immediately before the fireplace. There was silence, however to Harry it seemed as if the very air he breathed was charged with pent-up energy, the entire room vibrating with unheard murmurs and controlled emotions. Even though he had told himself that everything would flow smoothly, he was still afraid, fear making his limbs heavy as he moved slowly up the stairs to the dorm room shared by the Gryffindor boys currently in their last year of schooling. His left hand shook slightly as he reached for the doorknob, his wand drawn and held tightly in his right. Taking one final deep, steadying breath, he turned it and stepped inside.

The room was exactly as he had expected, which was strange because he had not once even considered the possibility that this dorm room would be any different from his own. For a few seconds he was stunned by this large oversight which could have potentially ruined his whole plan. He had naturally assumed that there would be a number of four poster beds, each spaced several meters apart and separated by a single dresser and bedside table. The walls would be plastered with an array of posters and other things, most moving, smiling or sleeping as was normal in the wizarding world. The beds would be enclosed by the same slightly tattered, rich red curtains, and the atmosphere would be one similar to that of a family home. Luckily for Harry it was the same, and the only real problem now was which bed Cormac was currently waiting for him in.

He took three steps forward, and just as he was about to move towards the first bed he saw in his peripheral vision a large figure emerge from the shadows behind the door.

"_Incarcerous!"_

The spell was loud in the silent darkness, and Harry was too slow even to direct his wand before thick ropes flew from the end of the raised wand and rushed towards him, quickly encircling his entire body and binding his legs together and his arms to his sides. Also wrapping itself around his head, the rope covered his mouth and made any attempt at speech impossible. Thus, within just seconds of entering the room, Harry's plan had been foiled and he was now completely helpless, bound and face down on the ground, unable to even call for help. _Great._

Determined not to give up, Harry struggled to break free of the restraints, but his attempts were useless against such thick ropes, and before he could even roll onto his back a foot pressed down on the centre of his back. To his side he saw a hand reach down and pluck from the ground his fallen wand. He stopped moving, waiting for the voice he knew would follow.

"I'm a little disappointed Harry. Here I was, almost ready to believe that you, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord as a child, who faced the trials of the tri-wizard tournament, might pose something of a challenge. And yet here we are once again, you cowering beneath me just as you did last night."

The foot on his back was replaced by a knee as the larger boy half knelt on Harry, his other knee on the floor to his side as he crouched over the bound figure. Harry felt him lean forward and shivered when his ear was gently brushed by soft lips. Large hands slid almost tenderly down his sides, caressing his cold flesh through the thin fabric of his t-shirt before moving back up to rest on his shoulders.

"I knew you would at least make some attempt to go against my instructions, but this really was pathetic. Then again," and Harry cringed as he felt the boys wet tongue trace the shell of his ear before the lips returned, "maybe you weren't really trying? Of course you had to give the appearance of struggle, but maybe what you _really_ want is not to escape, but to have another chance with me."

The weight of Cormac lifted off his back and he breathed deeply, his chest no longer crushed against the cold stone of the floor. However this relief was only temporary, quickly giving way to panic as he ascended into the air. His body, still bound by thick rope, was made to glide through the air towards one of the four poster beds, the sound of footsteps behind him loud on the stone floor. Once inside, Harry was dropped onto the soft mattress; his face pressed against the pillows as Cormac moved onto the bed and stood over his smaller form. The crimson curtains closed silently, the only sound being Cormac's voice as he muttered a silencing charm.

"You'll be glad to know that this time, because of that charm; you and I can be as loud as we want. No partygoers to hide from, just the two of us." This was followed by a smug chuckle from the larger boy and a groan from Harry as he was reminded of what was soon to come. "Of course, just because I anticipated your little plot to take away my power does not mean that there will be no punishment. There has got to be some kind of repercussion for your actions, and you'll learn that the same applies for everything you do which goes against my wishes. Consider this the beginning of your training." Harry was rolled onto his back so that he was now lying on the bed between Cormac's legs, each planted firmly on either side of his body. In the darkness Harry heard Cormac cast another spell, the effect of which was obvious as a soft glow spread inside the enclosed space and illuminated the two figures on the bed.

When he finally saw Cormac for the first time since entering the room, Harry's eyes widened in shock and his throat suddenly became dry. He was clad in a pair of white cotton riding breeches which clung to his muscled thighs and arse like a second skin, outlining his impressive bulge and following the lines of his arse to show two firm globes of muscle. He also wore knee-high black leather riding boots which were not as tight as the breeches but still managed to provide a view of his strong calf muscles. His upper body was completely bare, chiselled abs and bulging pecs looking even more imposing as they were bathed in the warm glow of magic. Despite his large, heavily muscled frame and the cocky smirk which seemed to go perfectly with that mischievous glimmer in his eyes, the one thing which most captured Harry's attention was clasped firmly in one of Cormac's large hands. A black riding crop rested against one thigh, the slender rod leading down to the menacing leather tongue at the end and sending a shiver through Harry's core.

As he watched, Cormac moved the crop slowly towards Harry's face so that the leather tongue pressed against his left cheek. Slowly, almost sensually, it was trailed down the side of his face until it came to a stop just below his chin, Harry's eyes following its progress without blinking.

"_Relashio."_ The thick ropes which bound his body loosened before fading into nothingness, freeing Harry's limbs from their painful positions and allowing his mouth to open once again. With the crop still pressed against his skin, Harry found himself unable to move, struggling to pry his eyes away from the implement in order to look up into the face of his captor.

"Now here's what's going to happen Harry. I'm going to give the orders, and you're going to obey. Nothing complicated, impossible to screw up, just plain and simple. _You _obey _me, _understand? And none of that 'sir" or 'master' nonsense, just answer when I ask you something."

Unable to speak as thoughts raced through his mind, Harry simply nodded as he tried to understand exactly what was going on. As soon as he had been captured, surprised just moments after he had entered the room, he had been unable to think clearly. Shock after shock seemed to crash down upon him and he barely had time to process what was going on around him, reeling from the horror of what would happen, of what he wished wouldn't but what he knew he was powerless to prevent.

"Now Harry, get up onto your hands and knees."

His body at first didn't respond, the mixture of fear and anger he felt momentarily confusing him and rendering him immobile. But quickly, fearing the crop which was now drawn away from his face, he clambered into place in the centre of the mattress; his eyes remaining on the face of the figure above him. He heard a familiar spell being cast, and without even having to look he knew that his clothes once again had been vanished. Despite his best efforts to subdue it a pink blush tinged his cheeks, eliciting a soft chuckle from the larger boy. He watched as Cormac began to move around him, moving to his side before throwing one leg over his body and lowering himself so that he was now straddling Harry's back.

Harry's arms shook with the effort of supporting the entire weight of this boy's muscled body, his hands and knees being pressed down into the mattress. The exposed skin of his back pressed against Cormac's arse and thighs through the thin cotton of his breeches, feeling the unwelcome warmth of the contact. Cormac clenched his thighs, pulling his legs inwards so that his leather boots pressed firmly against the sides of the body beneath him.

"Now, it's time for your punishment Harry." He slowly drew the leather tongue of the crop against the pale skin of Harry's arse, delighting in the shiver he felt from the boy beneath him. "I think twenty should be enough to get my point across. I mean, we both know that you failed on purpose, but that doesn't change the fact that you actually tried to challenge me. Ready?"

"...yes."

He heard the whistle of the crop as it passed swiftly through the air before he felt the sting of the leather on his rear.

"_Crack!_"

It hurt a lot more than he had expected. He bit down on his tongue to stop himself from crying out, determined not to make a sound as he was beaten. He didn't want to give Cormac the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. Another blow fell, quickly followed by several more. His exposed skin was cold which made it just that much more painful, and yet he knew that with the force he felt being put into each strike there would almost certainly be bruises covering his skin in the morning.

"_Crack crack crack!_"

"Are you feeling this Harry?" Cormac leant down and placed his mouth on Harry's shoulder, trailing his tongue along the cool flesh before placing soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"_Crack!_"

"Don't worry. It's almost over, and then we can move on to the good part." Harry winced at that remark, panting as he held in the pain. He knew that he could withstand this without losing control. It was the 'good part' he was really afraid of, Cormac's strength and confidence combined with the complete power he had over Harry resulting in a fear of what was to come, the unknown. Any yet he knew what it would be. He had experienced it just last night. The embarrassment, humiliation, anger and disgust, all consuming and paralysing. But there really was nothing he could do.

"Just one more." He breathed these words into Harry's ear, his teeth biting down on the shell as he raised his arm.

"_Crack!_"

Harry felt the weight lift from his back as Cormac stood up and moved so that he was now standing before Harry. He traced the leather tongue down the side of Harry's face before dropping his arm to his side.

"On your knees Harry."

That voice was just so smug that Harry had to consciously not roll his eyes, holding back his thoughts before they could cause him any more trouble. He shifted to a kneeling position, rubbing his arms as they were freed of the weight they had been forced to hold. He felt the burning increase as his sore arse rested against his legs beneath him, but he held back any sign of the feelings. His face was now level with the large bulge in Cormac's white breeches, and Harry groaned internally at what he knew this meant. Last time he had almost choked on the large organ as it had been forced down his throat, and he didn't expect Cormac to be any less brutal the second time around.

Two hands came to rest in his hair, pushing his head towards the still clothed crotch while the crop rested against his back. With undeniable force Harry's face was pressed against the white cotton of the skin tight breeches, those hands moving his head in a circular motion so that his entire face was rubbed against the huge bulge. He could feel the flesh beneath the material hardening with the sensation, the bulge growing as Cormac's erection swelled to its full size. Above him Harry could hear the panting of the larger boy as he began to grind his crotch against Harry's face, using his skin to create friction and asserting his authority over Harry. The musky scent of Cormac's manhood filled Harry's nostrils, strong enough that Harry thought he could taste it. Cormac's movements sped up, his hands holding Harry's face still as he humped it, his now fully hard shaft pressing against his mouth with each grind. Suddenly the movement stopped, and Harry waited in silence for something to happen.

"Don't worry Harry; in just a few moments you'll be able to worship me completely without this layer of fabric between us. While I remove it, I want you to lie down on your back and wait." With that Cormac released his harsh grip on Harry's head and moved his hands to the waist of the breeches. Harry, thankful that he could relieve the pain of his lower half, fell back onto the soft mattress and tried to focus on the rich red of the curtains rather than the figure undressing above him. He closed his eyes, knowing that unlike a nightmare he would be forced to experience the worst part. It wasn't all just going to end suddenly at the climax, he wouldn't be able to wake up and escape from this pain, he wasn't that lucky. He knew that Cormac, having the pensieve and therefore the proof, would draw this whole thing out for longer than Harry thought he'd be able to stand.

It was no longer a matter of repercussions from teachers as a result of misbehaviour. His friends were safe from any troubles he might have imagined he could prevent. But now he himself was trapped, unable to break free of the control Cormac had over him; control he had gained as a result of Harry's own naivety. His foolishness last night now meant that he was at the mercy of this person who could, at any time, expose him to the wizarding world. Even this servitude, these sexual acts were a thousand times better that allowing more people to see his humiliation, and that was why he obeyed Cormac. This was no longer selfless submission, but submission for self preservation.

A sudden weight crashed down on his upper chest, and Harry's eyes flew open in shock as he was startled from his thoughts. Cormac had removed the white breeches and knee-high boots and was now sitting on Harry's upper chest completely naked. His firm arse pressed down on Harry's lean muscles, his legs bent on either side of Harry's face to give the smaller boy a complete and unobscured view of his huge cock. Harry had felt those ten thick, rigid inches the last time, and right now he was reminded of just how _big _Cormac really was.

"That's right Harry, enjoy the view. But I bet you just can't wait to taste me again, so I won't deprive you any longer. Open wide." With that he grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair with one hand and roughly pulled his head up to meet his engorged length. The swollen head was pressed against Harry's lips, demanding entrance into the wet heat of his mouth, but Harry found that he simply couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Now Harry," Cormac said, his voice betraying his dwindling patience as he continued to press against those pink lips, "we can do this the easy way, or we can have a repeat of our little session earlier. This time I think the punishment would be a little more than just twenty strikes, especially if you haven't already learnt your lesson."

Cormac pressed the handle of the riding crop against Harry's head where he was holding it, reminding him of the pain he could easily inflict. Harry was still for a few seconds before reluctantly parting his lips, the older boy not even waiting until Harry took him in before he thrust the entire length down Harry's throat.

"Aahh yesss! That's it, take the whole thing. Show me how much you love it."

Harry gagged as the shaft was pumped in and out of his mouth, his vision dominated by flexing thighs and heaving abs as Cormac rocked back and forth atop his thin form. He was barely able to breathe between each thrust, the thickness of the rod stretching his lips and causing his jaw to ache as his mouth was held open. Harry winced at the pain in his neck as his head was pulled to meet each thrust, his face being pressed into Cormac's carefully groomed crotch each time the huge cock was fully inside of him.

"Mmm yeah, _so_ good. This will definitely - _Uhh_ - be a regular thing from now on."

Looking up Harry could see the flat expanse of Cormac's chest heaving above him, the angular jaw silhouetted against the soft glow of the magical light. With one arm supporting his body and the other directing his head, Harry was grateful at least that the size of Cormac's cock meant that the older boy did not have to move any closer. He could picture it now, his neck crushed beneath the thrusting weight of Cormac McLaggen as his mouth was fucked and used only for pleasure. The grunts emanating from Cormac seemed to increase in volume and frequency, and just as Harry was bracing himself for the inevitable, he felt the organ slide from his mouth entirely. For almost a minute he lay in silence, listening to the harsh panting from above until finally Cormac spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint you Harry, but we're far from done. You'll get plenty of chances to enjoy the taste of my juices in the future, but not tonight. Tonight, I want them deep inside of you." Cormac removed himself from his position on top of Harry, giving the smaller boy a chance to breathe freely without the weight on his chest. "Stand up."

Harry slowly dragged himself onto his legs, watched as he did so by those dark, hungry eyes which travelled over the bared expanse of his body. Cormac lowered himself until he was lying on his back in the centre of the bed, his left hand behind his head as the right trailed the rising crop up and down Harry's leg.

"This time, you'll get to watch me as I fuck you, make you scream for more. And I'll get to see your face, the look of pure ecstasy as you ride my cock like we both know you want to. I don't blame you for being such a slut when it comes to me Harry, I mean, who could resist such a body? Who would _want_ to? Now get down here and ride it."

Cormac smirked as Harry's eyes were drawn to his lower half. His thick ten inches were fully erect, standing proud above his toned body. Harry was frozen for a minute as he took in the tanned beauty before him, because even though he thought Cormac was an insufferable, obnoxious, arrogant bastard without an ounce of any redeeming quality, he had to admit that his body was gorgeous. He was reminded of what he was supposed to be doing by the cool leather tongue of the riding crop as it was trailed across his pale thigh.

Slowly he lowered himself until his entrance was positioned above Cormac's throbbing shaft, his knees bent as his feet rested on either side of the larger boy's waist. He remembered the pain of last night and quickly spoke up in an attempt to prevent such agony the second time around.

"Can't we, I mean... could we please use some kind of lube this time? Or even just give me a few minutes to properly, you know... prepare myself?" Cormac chuckled darkly before responding, his eyes locked with Harry's.

"No Harry, just like last night we'll be doing this raw. Nothing between us, just the feeling of your flesh around mine, my cock pounding into your arse. And besides, I really can't be bothered with all that, not now that you're right here in front of me."

With that, he grabbed Harry's hips with his strong hands and pulled down, impaling Harry on his cock and burying himself to the hilt in one swift motion. The impossibly tight, hot walls which engulfed him felt almost too good, and he moaned like an animal as his brain was filled with pleasure. That sound however was nothing compared to the one which burst from Harry's lips, the unexpected and brutal entrance forcing from him a scream which surely would have woken the entire castle if it weren't for the silencing charm surrounding the bed. Both boys were still for a minute, Harry trying not to move at all for fear of further pain, and Cormac revelling in the initial feeling while also preparing himself for what was to come.

"Fuck Harry, I can't believe you're still this tight after last night." He panted heavily while trailing the crop across Harry's chest, taking in the pain clearly showing on Harry's face. "But now's no time for resting, you've got to get riding. Come on, show me how much you want me." He tapped the leather against Harry's skin to encourage him, and Harry decided that it would be best to just get this over with as quickly as he could. It was no use delaying the inevitable; it would only draw out this torture.

He slowly lifted himself up the stiff length, biting his lip to hold back the scream as the burning increased. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears he felt could not be far behind, legs straining to lift slowly in an attempt to minimise the pain. It felt as if he was being split apart by this thick rod, the head being the only part remaining inside as his muscles quivered holding him in place.

"Now's not the time to take a break, Harry. You've only just begun, and it's going to be a long night if you don't get moving." Harry heard beneath these playful words the rising impatience, the violence threatening to break through. He didn't want to be subjected to that crop again, and he certainly didn't want Cormac getting angry with him while he in this position. Taking in one last, deep breath, he held it and plunged down, the thick pole driving through him with a searing burn.

Cormac moaned at the tight heat which once more surrounded him, relishing the feel of Harry's walls clenching around him as the smaller boy rose and fell on his rock hard cock. He placed his hands on both sides of Harry's hips, forcing the younger boy to move faster, with greater force as he fucked himself on all ten inches.

"Fuck- _ugh_- yeah Harry, keep going."

Slowly the pain was fading, mixed in with the same unwelcome pleasure he had felt last night. He felt betrayed by his body, knowing that he didn't want this and yet unable to control himself as the sensation built inside of him. After one particularly well aimed thrust, Harry let out a moan which had Cormac smirking up at him in delight.

"Knew you loved it Harry. _Ugh ugh unf_. Feel my cock deep inside you; give yourself to me like you know you want to. Ahh yeah, that's it."

And despite his shame, Harry now pushed on with renewed strength, determined to find pleasure before the pain which would follow tonight's activities. His own cock was now hard and had begun to leak clear precum, slapping his flat stomach as he bounced up and down on Cormac's hot shaft. Below him Cormac was breathing heavily, his glazed eyes fixed on Harry's slightly parted lips as he watched the boy worship his cock. His muscles flexed as he used his rams to slam Harry down onto him repeatedly, abs rippling as he moaned at the unbelievable feelings which assaulted him.

Harry was now whimpering, high pitched and desperate as he sought release. Sweat dripped down his face and his muscles quivered as if about to give out. With one final plunge downwards, Cormac was buried as far as possible into his tight heat, pressing against Harry's prostate and wrenching another scream, this time of pleasure, from the younger boy. His cock pulsed as he shot his seed over Cormac's abs, his head tilted back as he allowed the ecstasy to wash through his entire body until he fell limp onto the figure beneath him.

Several seconds passed in silence as Harry revelled in his post orgasmic bliss, his position momentarily forgotten until a deep voice tinged with amusement filled the small space enclosed within the crimson curtains. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but this is not about you. Your purpose, your _only_ purpose, is to pleasure me, Harry." The hint of arrogance which laced his voice unnerved Harry, however he found that he was unable to rise from where he had fallen, his muscles protesting at even the slightest movement. "But if you insist on giving up, then I think it's time that I took matters into my own hands."

Harry winced as he felt Cormac's still hard length being withdrawn from his hole, the larger boy shifting out from underneath so that Harry was now lying face down on the mattress. Cormac looked down upon the leanly muscled figure of the Golden Boy, his lust rising impossibly higher as he hungrily devoured with smouldering dark eyes the pink tinged cheeks of flesh which belonged only to him. Taking his throbbing ten inches into his hand, Cormac positioned himself over the figure of the younger boy, his powerful thighs pushing Harry's legs apart until he could lie between them. He rested the full weight of his upper body on Harry's back, his pecs pressing down onto the smooth skin as he leaned down to suckle on the tip of Harry's ear.

"Ready?" he whispered, placing the head of his cock once more at Harry's entrance, eliciting a whimper from below when Harry realised that it wasn't over.

Without waiting for anymore of a response, Cormac thrust forward with all the strength he could, his long shaft sliding back into position, back into the unbelievable tightness and heat of the arse he had craved for almost two years. The knowledge that it was his, that Harry was under his control and would pleasure him whenever and wherever he wanted was like a surge of electricity coursing through his entire body. Who needed the Imperious curse when blackmail worked just as well? There would be plenty of time, endless hours of entertainment and enjoyment in the future. But tonight was not the night for such games, and Cormac now focused solely on his own release.

Raising his torso slightly to gain a better angle, he withdrew almost completely so that just the tip of his shaft remained inside Harry. Harry knew what was coming, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle any further embarrassing gasps of pain as the toned stomach of the older boy pressed down on him. Cormac thrust in to the hilt, this time not even pausing before pulling back and pushing forward again, setting a brutal pace which almost matched the heartbeats of the boy beneath him. His hips bucked forwards relentlessly as he pounded into Harry's arse, using his full length to achieve the greatest pleasure for himself.

"Ohh fuck, _mmm_. Yeah, take it _all_ in."

Harry's fingers dug into the mattress as his body was driven further into the sheets, the friction of grinding onto the fabric causing his own cock to grow hard once more.

"_Unf, unf, unf_."

Cormac's firm arse flexed with each thrust as he fucked Harry as hard as he could, sweat beginning to form on his forehead and a light sheen covering the muscles of his back. He growled, pushing Harry's legs even further apart with his own so that his thick cock could penetrate as far possible into that delicious entrance which clenched around his length.

"So – _ugh_ – fucking close! _Ugh ugh ugh_!"

Cormac thrust once, twice more, pressing his chest down onto Harry's back and giving all his remaining power to a third and final thrust. He rammed his cock as deep into Harry's hole as it would go, his crotch slapping against the stinging skin of Harry's rounded cheeks.

"AAAHHHH!"

Cormac's bellowed release completely drowned out Harry's scream, his huge cock pulsing as he shot jet after jet of his seed deep inside Harry, filling him with his warm creamy load as he collapsed onto the smaller figure beneath him. Harry felt his insides being coated with the hot substance, struggling beneath the muscled weight of Cormac's drained form which pressed down onto his back. He squirmed, his mind telling him to get away while his body craved just a little more, the few more thrusts which would have brought Harry to his second orgasm of the night. But he knew that this would never come, because it was not about him, it was all about Cormac.

Harry renewed his efforts to remove himself from beneath Cormac, his weakened muscles and the solid mass above him preventing all but the slightest movement. The pain which had made him pass out the night before was beginning to appear, the burning of his arse becoming more intense with each passing second. He was about to speak up when he heard it, a smug chuckling which sent shivers down his spine.

"Where do you think you're going, Harry?" Cormac, his lips right beside Harry's ear, breathed warm air onto Harry's skin as his panting settled down. "I don't think you should leave my bed tonight. In fact," as he said this, he reached across to the side of the bed and grabbed his wand, "I think I'm quite comfortable _exactly_ where I am." Harry didn't hear the spell, but he felt the same thick ropes which had captured him earlier slide around his ankles and wrists, binding him to the larger boy so that he could not move away, forcing him to remain pressed against the heated skin behind him.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." And with a final, tired chuckle, Cormac rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry struggled, but it was no use. The ropes were tight and unyielding, holding him in place as his lean frame was crushed by the rippling muscles which pressed against his back, Cormac's softened but nonetheless huge cock still firmly planted in Harry's arse.


End file.
